Silent Hill Downpour Cutscene
by Amethystlover02
Summary: Murphy gets more than he bargained for when visiting Room 301...


**Notes: **So, this short is older than dirt. I had posted it on DiviantArt long ago, then on Ao3. It is really popular there, so I have decided to post it here, since now I found a way to do so. Please enjoy and have some laughs! 

Murphy Pendleton was on his way back to Lansdale Ave. with the long hook in his hand. He knew he probably shouldn't be doing this; he had enough on his plate already, but the ladder leading to the glowing windows was an offer he just couldn't pass up. The thought of what could be up there would be nagging at him the rest of the time in Silent Hill if he didn't look. So he ran, back to the street where he saw the ladder.

Upon arriving, he reached the hook end towards the ladder and caught ahold, pulling it down. Smiling to himself, he started ascending the ladder. Once at the top, he opened one of the windows (grateful that they were unlocked or he would have done all this for nothing) and climbed into the room.

It was an apartment room, simply furnished with a couch, TV and bookshelf in the living room. A small kitchen with an isle and chairs stood further in. The thing that put Murphy back a bit was the door that had to be the exit.

It was chained up. Chains barricading the door seeming to keep who ever or whatever lived here from leaving. Shuttering, Murphy walked further into the room and looked around, hoping to find something useful. To his delight, he found a health pack and a pack of bullets. He happily took and pocketed them, glad to have found something.

He glanced around one last time, not wanting to miss anything else before heading back towards the window. He was halfway out when he heard loud thumping noises appearing out of nowhere from in the room. Murphy stopped and listened to the sounds. They were coming from the wall the TV was against. Murphy slowly climbed back into the room and followed the noises to a small hallway with three doors he didn't bother checking. He walked to the door on his left and put his ear up against the door.

He could hear the thumping even louder now and a few strange grunts and groans. The first thing that flew to his mind was someone was in there and they were in trouble. With all the shit going on in this town, who wouldn't? Without thinking, he turned the handle and swung open the door.

It was a simple bedroom with a desk cluttered with scrapbook things, a dresser, a large bed and nightstand. But that's not what caught Murphy unguarded. No, it was the two nude bodies, one atop of the other, that were occupying the bed. Though he was standing from a distance, Murphy could tell they were both male. The one on the top had shaggy but not unkept hair that was a brown color and was lightly tanned. The man beneath him was a paler color and had dirty blonde hair that was shoulder length. The thumping was caused by the brunette's thrusts moving the bed against the wall and the grunts and groans came from both.

For about a minute, Murphy didn't move, too stunned to do anything. Of all the strange things he had encountered in this town, this topped it by a land slid. It was also the last thing he had expected to encounter too. Finally coming out of his state of shock, Murphy was just about to leave when the brunette turned and spotted him.

"Um, can we help you with something, sir?"

The man's deep but soft voice made Murphy turn around to find both men staring at him. He turned a deep shade of red as he stuttered to find words.

"Uh...n-n-n-no, I-I-I w-w-as j-ju-st l-leaving..."

"Are you lost?" Asked the blonde.

"Lost? Oh, n-no, I'm f-fine thank-s."

"Ok, would you mind please showing yourself out? And please lock the door behind you. Walter seems to have forgotten to," said the brunette looking at the blonde with a playful scowl.

"Whatever, Henry," growled the younger man, "you're the one who left the window unlocked."

With that, the two men went back to each other and Murphy slowly closed the bedroom door. He walked down the hallway in a slow pace, taking forever to reach the window and by then the thumping had started up again along with the grunts and groaning. He shook his head and left the apartment, wishing he never found what was inside the room.

End


End file.
